Friends
by yasha012
Summary: It was the perfect Saturday... Until Inuyasha makes a sexist comment that causes a huge fight to break out between him and Kagome. For Unattainable Dreams's Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange Challenge. One-Shot. T to be safe.


**Prompt: "I** **won't let you be the death of me, no I refuse to let you bring me down. I won't let you make me out to be the one who's in the wrong." (The Death Of Me by Asking Alexandria) [Sent by PharoahsThrone]**

Kagome and Inuyasha had been spending the day together. They met at WacDonald's at about ten-thirty that morning and went to a movie. Before leaving, they made sure _everyone_ knew that this was _not_ a date.

After the movie was over, they walked outside and began to talk.

"I can't believe this. How can so many people like that movie?" Kagome asked, clearly very frustrated.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Inuyasha replied uncaringly.

"It's completely sexist!" Kagome exclaimed angrily. "It portrays women as mindless sex toys!"

"So?" Inuyasha replied nonchalantly.

"Women are _not_ toys, mindless, _or _property!" Kagome yelled.

"They aren't much better in real life." He retorted. "All they're good for is cooking and cleaning. They may as well be mindless."

Kagome was beyond furious.

"I can't believe you!" She screamed. "Men are _way_ dumber than women!"

"Like hell!" He yelled.

"Then perhaps you'd like to explain how I have better grades than you do." She challeged.

"Keh! That doesn't matter!" He replied angrily. "Men are still smarter, stronger, and just all around better than women!"

"AUGH! Why do I even bother?!" She screamed at him. "You're just so... ARGH!"

"See?" He asked. "Dramatic proof that women are way too emotional, making them inferior."

"Inuyasha, you are just- you know what, no! I am NOT doing this! I refuse to stand here and listen to you belittling me!" She yelled. "If you're going to be such a sexist pig, then this friendship is BEYOND over!"

His ears flattened defensively against the sheer volume of her voice.

"I REFUSE to let you drag me down! I am a woman, but I am NOT helpless! I am NOT brainless! I am a free person! I am a human being with brain and free will!" She exclaimed. "If you can't accept that then LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Without waiting for a reply, she stormed off, and headed for home. She refused to cry in front of him.

Two days passed, and they hadn't spoken since that awful Saturday. At school, she wouldn't even look at him. Miroku and Sango had been quietly, and finally, Sango had enough.

"We've got to fix this." She said. "They're friends, they shouldn't be fighting like this."

"No, they shouldn't." He agreed. "But what can we do?"

She was quiet while she thought.

"Maybe we should talk to them, figure out why they're even fighting in the first place." She suggested.

Miroku considered it thoughtfully for a moment.

"That could work." He replied finally. "I'll speak to Inuyasha, then."

"Okay, I'll talk to Kagome." She replied. "We'll meet again at lunch tomorrow."

"Right."

With that, they went their separate ways.

"I won't let him bring me down. Sango! I just won't stand for it!" Kagome said angrily as she continued to vent to her friend that evening at her house. "What right does he have to belittle me like that? Not to mention our _entire _gender."

"None at all." Sango replied calmly. "But you have to remember, he's a _guy_. It's a well known fact that virtually all guys have superiority complexes."

Kagome sighed.

"Yeah... I just..."

She sighed again.

"Just what?"

"I just... I wished that he was different."

Kagome plopped down on the bed beside her friend. She smiled sadly, some tears forming in her eyes.

"I guess he really isn't that different from Taka, is he?" She asked.

"Your old boyfriend?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded.

"I disagree." Sango said firmly, causing Kagome to look at her in confusion. "He's nothing like Taka, or Waru, or any other awful guy you've dated. He likes you for _you_, not for your body. He doesn't just pretend to laugh at your jokes. He laughs so had milk comes out his nose. You don't have to fight to get his attention, his respect, or anything. He enjoys being with you, and you enjoy being with him. Or did you forget all of that?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No, I didn't forget. But Inuyasha... None of that seems to matter to him anymore." Kagome said. "All he seems to care about lately is chasing other girls and trying to be cool."

"Kagome, can I be honest with you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah."

"Miroku chases girls a lot, too. Or at least, he used to. I didn't like it, so I confronted him about it. We worked together and solved our issues, and now we're happy."

Kagome just blinked, not saying anything.

"Look, you guys have to work together if anything's going to get better between you." Sango said. "But honestly, I think you might be better off looking for someone else."

Kagome started to say something, but Sango quickly cut her off.

"I'm not saying don't be friends with him, I'm just saying that maybe you should that you should find someone better to be your boyfriend." She said. "He's obviously not interested in that kind of a relationship with you."

Kagome sighed.

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

She smiled suddenly.

"Now I won't feel guilty when I look at all the hot guys at school."

Sango cracked up laughing.

The first half of the school day came and went, and before anyone knew it, it was lunch time. Sango and Miroku, as planned, met up in the cafeteria.

"So did you talk to him?" Sango asked.

Miroku nodded.

"Yes. I'm not sure if i got through to him, though." He replied.

"Damn. Well, I got through to Kagome, I think." She said. "I just hope that this ends well."

Miroku started to reply, but she slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" She hissed. "They're talking! I want to hear this!"

When Kagome saw Inuyasha, she stiffened a bit. She'd been dreading this conversation all day. Forcing herself to relax, she let him approach her. He stopped a couple feet away from her and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before starting to speak.

"Listen, um, about Saturday..." He said awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I mean, like _really_ sorry. I was a total jerk, and you don't deserve to be treated like that."

She smiled a bit at him.

"I'm sorry, too. For screaming at you like that." She said. "I should have just calmly said what was on my mind, rather than trying to make you go deaf."

They both smiled and she put out her hand.

"Friends?" She asked.

Her smiled wider and took her hand.

"Friends."

**A/N I might make a sequel, just for the heck of it. If I do, it won't be part of my challenge entry, nor any others.**


End file.
